Romance in Mortal Kombat Universe
by Storygirl233
Summary: Obviously a sweet story about are favorite parings. I'm adding a few OCS. :) Parings Liu Kang/Kitana,Smoke/Jade,Scorpion/Mileena,Subzero/OC ,Baraka/OC,Kung Lao/OC.
1. Author's note please read :)

Author's note:

Hi guys! :) I need a little help with the ocs. So only need 3 i'll pick my favorite 3

Name:

Age:

Apperance:

Send me a PM. :)


	2. Chapter 1:Liu and Kitana admit it

Chapter 1: Liu and Kitana admit their feelings

Kitana was walking through the garden at the palace in Edenia. She was humming to herself. She missed Liu and longed to see him. She walked towards the doors of the palace. She sense someones presence. She turns. It's Jade. "Jade,have you been with Smoke?" Kitana asked. Jade nodded and smiled a bit.

"We went for a walk in the woods. He hasn't told me he likes me yet though." Jade said. "That sounds so romantic. I'm sorry. Have you seen Liu?" Kitana replied. "No,i haven't. He's probably training with Raiden or Bo Rai cho." Jade said. Kitana nodded. "I'll go look for him."Kitana said and walked away.

She heard some one hiss. "Who's there?" She said already drawing her fans out of their holsters. Reptile jumped out of the wall and tried to spit at her. She guarded her face with her fans.

She ran towards him and did her famous pretty kick. He fell to the ground and she cut his head off. "THat'll teach you." She said and walked off. She opened a portal to the Wu Shi academy. She jumped in and saw Liu training. Kung Lao was behind him. But she didn't like that.

"Kitana,what brings you here?" Kung Lao ask. "Just came to visit. I thought you'd be off somewhere else." Kitana said. He sighed. "I was needed here." He said. Then thats when it hit me. "Your not Kung Lao." She said and punched him. He shapeshifted into Shang Sung.

"I knew it." She said. She turned. Liu had stopped and now was fighting Quan Chi. She started fighting Shang Sung. He threw a fire ball at me. She jumped over it and delivered a flying kick into Shang Sung she grabbed her fans and slice his head off.

She turned and saw Liu bicycle kick Quan Chi. She threw a fan at Quan Chi and it went through his back. He fell to the ground dead. Liu turned and saw Kitana. "Kitana,what are you doing here?" He asked trying to mask his happiness. "I came to visit. Kung Lao was Shang Sung they came to kill you." Kitana said.

"I guess we stopped this deadly alliance." Liu said. She smiled. "How was training before you were interupted?" She asked. "Great." He said. She smiled. "Well,if that's all. I guess i'll head back to Edenia." She said with a small smile. She turned away and started to open a portal. "Wait,Kitana. I have to tell you something." He said.

She turned. He walked up to her. "I love you,Kitana. I have for so long." He said. She smiled. "I love you too,Liu." She said. He looked in her eyes then looked at her lips. HIs eyes shot up to Kitana's. Asking for permission to kiss her. She smiled. Without a word or look Liu crashed his lips on her. She smiled and kissed back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

She put her hand on his shoulder and deepened the kiss. They were cut off by a sai flying next to them. They turned. "Mileena." They growled.

**A/N: Aww! Kuitana,is so adorable. I know worst mash up but cute! :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Mileena and Scorpion admit it

Chapter 2: Mileena and Scorpion admit it

Mileena showed up at the Wu Shi academy. She watched as Kitana and Liu defeated sorceres Quan Chi,and Shang Sung. She watched as the two talked. When Kitana turned to leave. Liu stopped her and talked. She smiled. She said something and then they kissed. She took this moment to throw her sais at them.

They pulled away and glared at her. "Mileena." They growled at her. She laughed and ran for Kitana. Kitana thrusted her foot in her stomach and Mileena groaned in pain. She grabbed Kitanas foot and flipped her onto her back. She grunted. Mileena looked up and saw Liu running towards her. He did his famous Bicycle kick and she went flying. "This is not over. I will kill you Kitana." She said and ran off.

Mileena walked to the palace in Outworld. "I'm back father. I'm sorry i couldn't bring Kitana. She was with Liu and the two tried to gang up on me." She said. He growled. "You'll get her next time." He said. She nodded. "Scorpion,come here!" He yelled. Scorpion walked forward. "Yes,Shao Kahn." He said and had his all to famailar glare. "Take Mileena to her room. Keep her safe and watch out for Kitana and the Earthrealm warriors." He said. Scorpion turned and started walking towards Mileena.

"Come on,princess." He said and lead her started leading her towards her room. She stayed silent which puzzled Scorpion. Cause if she were ok she would be talking his ears off. "What's wrong,Mileena?" He asked with a bit of worry in his voice. She shurgged and kept quiet. He sighed and stopped her. "What's wrong?" He pressed on. She pushed him away and walked in her room.

Baraka walked in. "Wel,well,well,looky what we have here." He said evily. "Leave me alone,Baraka." She said. He laughed evilly. "Now is that anyway to treat your husband." He said. She gasped. "Your not my husband. I will never be yours,Baraka." She said. He frowned. "Foolish child." He said. She threw her sai into his stomach. He pulled his swords out of his arms. And started slashing at her. She usually wasn't scared.

She screamed. Of course she screamed loudly and Scorpion was there in minutes. "What's going on?" He asked. "He's trying to kill me." She said. He came in raged. He sent his spear and it went in Baraka's chest. "**Get over here**!" He yelled. Baraka came closer. "You tried to kill Mileena. What would Shao Kahn say?" Scorpion replied. "No please,don't I won't ever do it again. I promise." He said. Scorpion let him go and Baraka scampered away.

"Th-thanks." She stuttuered. "I'd never let anyone hurt you,Mileena." He said. "Why do you care?" She asked. He grabbed her and kissed her. She stood still. He pulled away. "I love you,Mileena." He said. She gasped. "Really." She said. He nodded. "I love you too,Scorpy." She said. He smiled and pulled her into his chest. He kissed her forehead. She smiled and leaned her head onto his.

**A/N: Aww! So sweet! To evil villans coming together. Aw! They just need a little lovin.**


	4. Chapter 3: Smoke and Jade's First Kiss

Chapter 3: First Kiss

Jade had been training with Kitana all day. She was getting kind of tired. "Do you need to rest,Jade?"Kitana asked. Jade nodded. The two sat down on the bench. They heard footsteps approaching. It was Smoke. "Hi,Smoke." They greeted. "Hey,you are you up to?" He replied. "Training." Jade said. "Would you mind train with me?" He asked. Jade smirked. "Of course. Prepare to loose." She said.

Smoke smirked. "In your dreams,Jade." He said. She smiled and got into her stance. Smoke did too. Jade charged at him and tried to punch him. He blocked is. She kicked him in the leg and she flipped out of his grasp. Her smirk planted back on her face. Smoke did too. Kitana had left. Smoke sent a cloud of smoke at Jade. She moved out of the way and threw her razor blades at him. It hit him inthe stomach. They finally finished after Smoke tackled Jade to the ground.

"That was fun. We should do it again sometime." She said. He nodded. He stared into her brown eyes and found himself lost in them. She stared into his gray eyes. She also got lost in them. He started leaning in. She did too. In one swift motion he took his mask off. She smiled. She took hers off to. SHe wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He smiled and kissed back instantly. She smiled too. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. She smiled again. He did too. After another minute they pulled away. THey were out of breath.

"Wow." He said. She gasped. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned. She pushed him off and stood up. "I gotta go." She said and quickly walked away. Smoke was confused and didn't know why she ran off but he was going to find out. The only thing going through his mind was: _She kissed me._

A/N: Aww! How sweet! I am a hopeless romantic. *sighs* Thanks for reading. I already got two OCs. I need one more. :) Please Private Message me.


	5. Chapter 4: Kung Lao meets Lin Fong

**A/N: After some consideration. I'm gonna put Johnny Cage in here and pair him up with Sonya. I can't stand his ego or anything of him but even ego maniacs need love too. :)**

Chapter 4: Kung Lao meets Lin Fong.

Kung Lao was walking with Liu and Kitana down by the beach in Edenia. He was a bit jealous of their relationship but never said anything. He wasn't jealous cause Liu had Kitana it was just the way they look at each other. He wanted someone to feel that way for him. He excused himself and left. After walking around a bit Kung Lao bumped into someone. He looked it was a woman.

She had long mid length black hair and has yellowish tanned skin. He smiled at her. "I'm so sorry." He said and helped her up. He isntantly felt sparks in their touch. Lin felt them to. "It's alright." She said smiling. He drank in her apperance. She was wearing short sleeved light pink chinese top,chinese light pink trousers and wears purple flower patterend shoes. With gold flower shaped bangles and choker with gold flower studded earings. He notice he was staring at her. "What's your name?" He asked. "Lin Fong. Your Kung Lao." She said. He nodded. "What a lovely name for a girl like yourself." He said. She blushed. "Kung Lao!" A voice yelled. We turned. "Oh am i interrupting?" Liu asked. We shook our heads.

"I have to go any way. It was nice to meet you Kung Lao." She said and walked away. He watched as she disappeared. He turned back to a smirking Liu. "What?" Kung Lao asked. "You like her." Liu said. "No i don't. I just met her." Kung Lao said. "Oh just admit it." Liu said. "No. Why did you call for me?" Kung Lao replied "Raiden must speak with us about the next tournament." Liu said. Kung Lao nodded. Liu and Kung Lao walked on. "You like her." Liu said. Kung Lao glared at him. "I do not." He said. And walked away. Liu smirked. _Oh he does! _Liu thought.


	6. Chapter 5: Baraka meets Iris

Chapter 5: Baraka meets her

Baraka was soo angry at Scorpion for stealing Mileena away from him. He wanted her and couldn't have her. Scorpion never left her side. Barak was jealous of Scorpion. Baraka walked down the halls in Shao Kahn's palace. He evetually went back to his post at the door waiting for any intruders.

Then one of the newbies of the palace stared walking down the halls. Of course he had to make sure it was them. "Who goes there?" He asked. "Iris." The person said. He nodded. "Do you work in the palace?" He asked. "No,but i was hoping to join Shao Kahns side." She said. "That's a very wise decision." He said. She nodded. "Thanks. Goodbye,Baraka." She said and walked to the throne room. He smiled a bit. He honestly like how she was. He watched as she left. He was going to make her his. "Baraka,your letting your guard down." A voice said. He turned.

"Scorpion. What are you doing here?" Baraka replied. "I came to relieve you of your duty." He said. Baraka gave him a questioning look. "Go. Rest. You'll need it." Scorpion said. Baraka nodded and started walking away.

He heard doors open out came Shao Kahn and Iris. "Baraka,i want you to take Iris here to her room." He said. Baraka nodded and Iris walked over to him. "Thank you,Baraka." She said. She was so innocent he couldn't understand it. But every Outworlder has two sides. He knew he was going to fall for her. He didn't want to but he knew he was.

**A/N: Aww! Baraka just needs love! He may be a big bad guy but a mean he needs some loving too.**


	7. Chapter 6:Subzero meets Dylin Schiffer

Subzero meets Dylin Schiffer

Subzero was walking down the Lin Kuei palace feeling very betrayed because of Sareena. He hardley ever trained anymore. Everything reminded him of Sareena. He walked to his office and sat down in the chair. Nearly every day someone new would be recruited.

Today a girl tall and lean girl with black pixie hair,dark black eyes,and pale skin walked in the doors. She walked up to Subzero's desk. He had to do a double take to make sure he wasn't dreaming. She was quite pretty. He smile. "Hi,i'm Subzero. I am the Grandmaster." He said.

She nodded. "I'm Dylin Schiffer." She said. He nodded and smiled. "What are your powers,Dylin?" He asked. She sighed and threw and ice at the door frame. He smiled. "Thank you,Dylin. You are going to be one of my most promising students. I can tell." He said. She sighed and nodded. "Is that all?" She asked abit bored with everything. He nodded. She simply just left and didn't say anything back.

Even if she didn't say anything much. He was quite drawn to her. He wanted to get to know her. But she just walked out the door.

**A/N: Hey,eveyone. Sorry it's been so long. I hope you enjoyed. I know i'm enjoying writing it. A special thanks to Kclaymore. Thanks for the OC! :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Smoke admits it

Smoke admits it

Smoke was sitting around the fire with Bo Ra Cho (Sorry if i didn't spell his name right.), Nightwolf,Kitana,Liu,Subzero,,Kung Lao,Raiden,Johnny Cage,and Sonya. Jade wasn't there and he was beginning to worry. He whispered into Kitana's ear. "Where's Jade?" She sighed. "She's a bit bust training. She's not coming tonight." She said and had look of sympathey in her eyes.

Smoke sighed and watched the fire. Subzero walked over to him. "Smoke,silence your thoughts. We probably have enemies close." He said. Smoke nodded. Suzero whispered to him. "You like Jade,don't you?" Smoke sighed and nodded. "I knew it!" He exclaimed.

Smoke blushed. "Shut up!" He hissed. Subzero chuckled. "What about you and your friend?" Smoke asked. Subzero blushed. "Nothing's going on. I am her Grandmaster. Nothing more." He said. Smoke smirked. "Oh really,then why do you spend so much time with her." He said. Everyone was listening to their conversation. "Smoke loves Jade." Johnny sang. Smoke blushed and glared at Johnny. "So,Subzero likes-" He started Subzero silenced him with a glare.

Smoke chuckled and sat down. "So,Johnny when are you going to admit your feelings for Sonya?" Subzero teased. "When are you going to admit your feelings for Dylin?" Johnny shot back. "I don't like Dylin!" Subzero boomed. "Really,you don't like me." A voice said behind him. They all turned. "Dylin,i-" He started. She silenced him and walked off. "I'm getting a new trainer." She said before walking off. "Dylin!" He yelled and chased after her.

Smoke frowned. Everyone just looked at the fire. We hear rapid footsteps aproaching. Everyone got in their fighting stances. Except for Subzero. Jade came running towards the fire. She was badly banged up. Her clothes were torn,she was limping,she had a bruise on her cheek,and one over her jaw. She was holding her side. Smoke tensed up and was at her side immediately. Jade collapsed to the ground. "Jade.." He said. "Jade.." He tried again. "Jade,can you hear me?" He asked holding her body.

Kitana bent down and positioned her head over her heart to listen. "She's still breathing." Kitana said. "But she needs medical attention." She finished. "Those words were all it took to take Jade to the Lin Kuie palace. He literally ran to the infirmary and laid her on the table. She waited for a doctor. The doctor shewed him out of the room. He sighed and slid down the wall. His Jade was hurt and he knew excatly who did it. He stood up and teleported to Outworld.

To be continued...

**A/N: Uh oh, someone hurt Jade. Smoke is going after the person he knows who did this to her. What will happen next?**


	9. Chapter 8:Smoke's message

A message

Previously:

Jade came walking up to the group and was badly beat up. She collapsed. Smoke took her to the infermary. Now he is headed to Outworld.

Smoke walked to through the streets of Outworld. He was heading towards the fortress of Shao Kahn. His anger building up. Scorpion and Noob were standing at the doors. "Smoke." They hissed. "I have a message for Shao Kahn." Smoke said. Scorpion walked forward. "What is this message?" He asked.

Smoke smirked. He punched him in the face. Scorpion stood back up and growled. "Tell your emperor if he ever does anything like that to Jade. I'll kill him." He said. "You feel for Jade?" Scorpion asked. "So,you feel for Mileena. Although i don't quite no what you'd want with her. She cant even kiss back because of those teeth." Smoke said. Scorpion was angered and punched him.

Smoke punched him back. "At least Mileena can take a couple hits." Scorpion said. Smoke jumped on him and punched him so hard. He broke Scorpion's nose. "Just give Shao Kahn my message." Smoke said and teleported back to the Lin Kuie palace. He knocked on the door.

The doctor opened it. "She's awake." He said. Smoke nodded and walked in. Smoke's eyes met Jade. "Jade." He said breathlessly. "Smoke." She said smiling. "I was so worried about you." Smoke said. Jade smiled. "I know. Smoke thanks for helping me." She said. "I'd do anything for you." He said. She blushed. "Why?" She asked.

He came closer and cupped her cheek. He pulled her mask off and his off. He crashed his lips on hers. She smiled and kissed back. His other hand made it to the base of her neck. Jade wrapped one arm around his neck. They didn't pull away until someone cleared their throat.

They turned and saw Kitana,Liu,and Subzero standing in the door way. "I see she's awake." Kitana said. Smoke blsuhed and stepped away from Jade. Jade blushed too and hugged her friend. "Who did this to you?" Kitana asked. Jade sighed. "Shao Kahn." She said. Kitana frowned. "Don't worry i already sent him a message." Smoke said. Everyone turned. "You didn't have to do that." Jade said.

"Of course i did." He said. Jade blushed. Everyone but Smoke and Jade left. "I love you,Jade." He said. She gasped. She had been waiting forever to hear those words. She smiled and said.. "I love you too Smoke." She said. They kissed again and then heard a noise in the shadows.

"Mileena." They growled.

**A/N: Awww! Yay,Smoke and Jade are together!**


	10. Chapter 9: Subzero's apology

Subzero's apology:

Dylin ran to her room and locked the door. Hiding from Subzero. She had let herself fall for him and he hurt her. She was upset,angry and well just confused. SHe thought he liked her back. _He lead me on. That Jerk! _She thought.

There was a knock on the door. "Dylin,let me in. I really need to talk to you." He said. He sounded upset. _Good. Now he'll know my pain. _She thought. "No,i'm not opening the door. Go away,Suzbero!" She yelled. "You leave me no choice." He said. The door flew off his hinges. Dylin screamed. Subzero stood up because he fell over after kicking the door open.

He walked over to Dylin. "Get away!" She yelled. He grabbed her arms so she wouldn't attack him. He honestly was scared. She could really pack a punch. He would never admit it. He looked in her eyes and said. "Dylin,i'm so very sorry. I said those things. I didn't mean it like that. Smoke was just being annoying. He kept saying i liked you know like you. But i told him i didn't.

Then after a while i got angry. I'm so sorry,Dyls. Forgive me." She could see he was being sincere. She sighed. "Alright. I guess it won't do any good to be mad at the Grandmaster." She said. He laughed a bit. "Want to go back to the bonfire?" He asked. She nodded. They walked back to the bonfire together.

**A/N: Awww,how sweet. I get them together soon. :) He gave her a nickname. Eeeep! Normally i don't fangirl. But there are times when you must. *fangirl screams!***


	11. Chapter 10:Sonya falls under his charm

Sonya finally falls under his charm

Sonya has been saying all this time how she hates Johnny. Never will love him. Today she saw a different side to him.

_Flashback:_

_Sonya had been more tense then usual today. She snapped at Kitana and Jade. Then,refused an order from Raiden. She apologized quickly. She got word that Kano had killed Jax. Her partner. She was so angry she broke a whole in the wall. She was sitting on the warm sand outside the Wu Shi academy. "Sonya?" A voice called from behind. She turned and saw him. "Johnny,you really don't need to be around me right now." She said. He sighed._

_"I wanted to tell you. i'm here for you if you need me. I've got your back." He said. She smiled. "Right now i just need to murder Kano." She said. He smiled. I'll help you do it." He said. She looked at him. "Really?" She asked. He nodded. "You would do that for me?" She asked. "I'd do anything for you Sonya." He said. "Why?" She asked. "Because i love you." He said. She at first didn't believe him. But he explained it to her. She couldn't help but feel happy. She did the only thing she knew she should do. She kissed him. His eyes were wide at first but he closed them. They both kissed. It was like their lips were made for each other. They pulled away. "_

_"Together?" He asked. She smiled. "Together." She said._

_End of Flashback_

She could hardly believe that he was her prince charming. It felt just like a fairytale. She never would admit it but she loved it when he flirted. When he teased her. When he tried to act tough. She knew it was jsut an act. It made her love him even more.

**A/N: Aww!**


	12. Author's note

Hey everyone. I won't be writing for a while. I have PSAT and i'm failing three subjects so i need to focus on school for a bit. I'll be back at least two weeks. Thanks so much for the reviews and support. I'll be back. :)


	13. Chapter 11: Subzero admits it

Chapter 11: Subzero admits it

Dylin was walking through the halls of the Lin Kuei Palace. She ignored the looks she got from the guys. She knew if anyone touched her she could easily take them or if Subzero was with her he'd freeze them on the spot.

She was walking to the Grandmaster's office. He had something to talk to her about. She always was kind of nervous going in there. She stopped at the huge doors. She breathed out and then knocked on the door. "Enter." A voice said. She pushed the doors open and walked in. "You wanted to see me,Grandmaster." She said.

"Yes. I have something to discuss with you." He said. She closed the door and walked closer to her Grandmaster who didn't have a mask on today. "So,what are we discussing?" She asked. "It's come to my attention that a Lin Kuei is in love with someone." He said. Dylin started fidgeting. Yes she loved him too. "And?" She asked. "What should be done about that?" He asked.

"Well,the person should be free to love and to tell the person how they feel." She said. Subzero listened very carefully. "So,you think it's ok for Lin Kuei assassins to love?" Subzero asked. Dylin nodded. "Yes,Grandmaster,i do. Who might this assassin be?" Dylin replied. Subzero sighed and thought for a moment. "Me." He said. Dylin nodded. She started feeling a bit jealous. "Who's the lucky girl?" She asked.

"Someone very close to me." Subzero said. "She's very lucky. Have you told her yet?" Dylin replied with a little more jealousy bubbling up. "No. Should I tell her?" Subzero asked. "Yes. If you don't you'll never know how she feels." She said. "You're right. Should I do it as soon as possible?" Subzero asked. "Yes. Before someone else gets her."She said. She pulled Subzero up and started pushing him towards the door. "Go do it now." She said and kept pushing him.

Subzero smirked and turned back around. Once, he had turned around he crashed his lips onto hers. She was shocked at first but kissed back anyway. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He pulled back. "I love you." He said. She smiled. "I love you too." She said. "But you could have just said. That you loved me before you did this." She said. Subzero laughed a bit. "Did you think there was someone else?" He asked.

She nodded. He smirked. "Were you jealous?" He asked. She punched him in the arm. "No,why would you ever think that." She said. He laughed and kissed her again. She kissed back. Then the doors opened. "Subzero,we need to-" Smoke's voice rang through the office. "Oh my gosh!" He shouted. Subzero and Dylin pulled away instantly with red faces. "Finally!" He shouted. Then,Liu,and Johnny walked in.

"What's going on here?" Liu asked. "Subzero and Dylin are finally together."Smoke said. Johnny whistled. Liu smirked and said. "Took you long enough."

**A/N: So...How'd I do? Again thank you Kclaymore. :) Hope everyone enjoyed! **


End file.
